A so-called stretch machine is a machine by means of which a multiplicity of items to be packed can preferably be wrapped with a film, possibly with the film being stretched. The most familiar example is pallet wrapping stretching, in which a pallet which, for example, is stacked with boxes, is wrapped in a stretchable film. The assembly formed in this way comprising the pallet and boxes can be transported relatively easily and safely, without boxes being able to fall out. The wrapping process can be carried out either by manual wrapping stretch machines or else by semi-automatic or fully-automatic wrapping stretch machines. The stretch machine uses so-called stretch film, which can be stretched.
Not only in the case of stretch machines such as these but also in the case of other machines which consume a consumable material during operation, such as the film in the case of a stretch machine, it is often necessary, in particular in order to ensure the quality and to guarantee a defined result, to operate these machines with a specific type or quality of consumable materials. By way of example, there are a multiplicity of different films which can be used with one stretch machine, although only specific types of film can be used, depending on the application, in order to ensure an optimum stretching process result.